Skyborn Defiance
Introduction Nothing is certain. If there was ever a day to teach me such a frightening lesson, it was today. In an instant, the absolute vanished. The sun failed to shine. The lungs failed to breathe. The eyes failed to see. The heart failed to beat. In less than a day, 99% of all life was eradicated. I am PhenyxeFyre, one of dragonkind's few survivors, and I intend to find out why. This is a story by me, Phoenix. Feel free to edit for spelling/grammatical errors, and don't be afraid to send me criticism in the comments. It's all greatly appreciated. This is sorta mature, maybe? I don't know, I'll let the mods or someone else decide. Prologue 3.38 Hours Post-Void I am not sure how long it has been since my lungs have screamed for air. I am not sure how long it has been since my eyes have ached for light, and my tongue for the taste of something, anything, to quench its dire thirst. I do not know how long I held no pulse. I do not know how long it has been since I died. All I know is that I am one of the few lucky enough have woken up. I cannot possibly know how long I've stumbled and crawled through these suddenly sun-scorched mountains, searching beyond all hope for another living soul. The journey was long, and hard, and sometimes my legs could not seem to remember how to carry my weight, and I would fall down upon them. And oh, these mountains, they burned so hot. The sun shown with an intensity greater than any I had felt before. I suppose the sun felt it had to atone for the one time it had suddenly found itself lacking. Oh, what am I saying? The sun can not think; I simply had forgotten the way it felt against my scales. I suppose that my death had taken its toll on my mind too. Still, through the burning sun and high-rising mountains, I pushed on. After what I am sure was an eternity, I had forgotten why I was still walking. Even so, my legs felt themselves obligated to move, and so on I went. No matter my efforts, no matter how hard my legs struggled, I received no reward. I came across no other soul. Sometimes I would see footprints, and sometimes I would follow their trail. They lead to nothing. As my legs pushed on for eternity, my efforts saw no compensation. I was given nothing more than mocking burns from that unrelenting, ever-blazing sun. Is this my punishment? Is this His retribution for my sins? I had never felt myself religious, but I had always believed in Him. I had tried to do good in my life, forever, always, and yet I knew that I came up short. The SkyWings had needed soldiers; I felt myself compelled to arms by Her Majesty's decree. My time in the War was short. They had discharged me quickly. My honor was stripped, and my name destroyed. I had thought my punishment in this life was harsh; I had thought that losing everything was hard, but I had always hoped that the life after would be better. I had hoped that He would understand. Surely, His Divinity must have understood that I did not know! Surely He could understand that I had not meant to kill them! Surely He could understand that I thought they were soldiers like me! Surely, He knew that I did not know they were dragonets! Surely He knew that I could not have known they were innocent! Perhaps He did know. Perhaps He did understand. Perhaps He believed that ignorance was no excuse. But surely, He knew that my heart was good! That I yearned to help, not to hurt! Or perhaps, my heart was not as good as I had thought. Perhaps He could see the darkness thriving in my heart that I could not see. Who am I to question Him? He had given me a chance to prove I was good, and I had failed it. I had betrayed Him, and everything good He embodied. I just wish He had given me another chance. Another opportunity to prove to Him that I was good! That I could help! Yet still I know, deep down in my heart, that with the deaths of those poor dragonets, I had lost my soul. He gave me no more chances because He knew I would fail those too. So He had rightfully punished me. I was paying retribution for my sins. The SkyWings had justly taken my honor and my name. He had taken everyone else. He had left me to wander alone for eternity, a lone murderer in a lonely, desolate world. Still, it was as though my legs still held their own hope. They still believed that there was good in me. They still believed that there was someone else left. And so they walked, and walked, on and on, for another eternity, until finally, my exhaustion took over and my legs gave in. As I feel my consciousness give out, I can think only one thing: I am sure I will slowly die, broken and alone... Chapter One Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions